Tortured
by Watashi Wa Mewtwo
Summary: A Mewtwo trying to survive the every day struggle of life in Team Rocket gets a friend, and falls in love while trying to escape..
1. -An identity, and a new friend-

Tortured ****

Tortured

Chapter One

An identity, and a new friend

*****

**__**

The saying "If at first you don't succeed, try try again" goes for most things, but when it puts a soul in danger, it's best not to try it again..EVER..Only the ultimate in evil would attempt such a thing..

*****

"All the power imaginable, and you STILL can't take down a lousy Pikachu! What the hell is wrong with you?! All Pokémon battle to the finish, so finish what you started!"

"As far as I'm concerned, I am finished. I will not go any further. Can't you see that that Pikachu is almost DEAD?" I can't believe I still had the courage to say that, after all she's done to me. Domino..How much I would love to kill that bitch. But, I will do what it takes to defend another Pokémon. They don't deserve to suffer. They've done nothing wrong to deserve that.

"You WORTHLESS Pokémon!! Why Giovanni wanted to have another Mewtwo created is beyond me. Such a wretched creation should NEVER exist. If you don't kill that Pikachu RIGHT now, you will be punished!" She pulled out her special tazer she had made just to use against me, and turned it on. "So, what's it gonna be, the Pikachu's life, or THIS?"

The Pikachu looked up at me with so much sadness in his eyes, I knew what my decision would be. "I will not put that Pikachu through anymore suffering..Do what you want to me.."

ZZZZAP!!

I hit the floor in pain, then everything got black...

*****

I awoke to a Meowth poking at me. "Hey! Wake up! Come on!"

"Huh? What's going on? Oh.." Then I remembered. This was the room I was thrown in when I wasn't being trained, if you could really call it training, by Domino. The room..So dark..So cold..My back was throbbing in pain where I was zapped by her tazer, and there were more gashes all over me from being whipped. They always whipped me when I was unconscious. I don't understand why they take so much pleasure in hurting me, or any other Pokémon.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last hour! Are you okay?" The Meowth seemed awful curious about what happened to me.

"Are you new here or something?"

"Where's here?"

"This is..This is Hell. No, worse than that..This is Team Rocket headquarters. We're in the Pokémon Storage Center right now. All the Pokémon that aren't being 'trained' or..Or killed are put here until they're needed."

"Killed?! What the hell kinda place is this?"

"The worst place you could ever end up in..How'd you get here, anyways?"

"I really don't know..The last thing I remembered was that I was snuggled up in my nice soft bed at home!"

Soft bed..How I long to sleep in a soft bed.."You must've been stolen..I wish that didn't happen to you."

"But, you don't even know me. How could you care about me?"

"I feel sorry for all the Pokémon who come to this place. I don't want them to suffer. One of these days, I will stop their suffering."

"Am I gonna be here forever?"

"Yes..Unless I can destroy this place.."

"Um..Then we may as well get to know each other. I'm Gau, and I'm a Meowth, but I think you know that already!"

"I'm..I have no name..I'm a..Mewtwo.." Just the thought of this hurt me. "All these years, no one's bothered to name me..I'm just no one.."

"Well, don't they call you SOMETHING?"

"Worthless, pathetic, disgusting..Just those things..Sometimes they call me by my identification code, which is M2 34-7, but that doesn't mean much.."

"Well, I'll name you!" I figured I'd better let him think of something..It was the least he could do. He sat there thinking for awhile. "I've got it! How about..Garth!"

"Garth? Where'd you get that from?"

"I don't know. I thought it'd be the best for you, though. So, how about it?"

Hmm..I've never been named, and this was my chance, so I decided it'd be best to stick with Garth. "Alright, it's good. Thanks Gau.."

"No problem, Garth!"

For the first time in my life, I've actually felt close to being happy. It's hard to be happy here, but I was close enough to be happy, that it felt good. I know have an identity. Not only that, but I've gotten a new friend, too. Most Pokémon were afraid of me because they've never seen a Mewtwo before. They know how powerful I am, though. And, I'm always forced to use it against them, even though I don't want to. I have never killed a Pokémon on purpose, though. That's just too much for me to do.

"So..Um..What IS a Mewtwo, anyways?" Gau was now finally curious about what I was.

"According to Giovanni and Domino, an experiment, and nothing more.." I shuddered at the thought. "I really don't think you'd understand. I hardly understand it myself."

"I could at least try to understand. Besides, I've got nothing else to do!"

"Okay, but it's not my fault if you don't understand..Alright, I'm not the only Mewtwo that Giovanni had created for him-"

Gau cut me off. "Hold on, created? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I wasn't born naturally..There were these scientists who used Mew's , who I don't know much about, DNA and altered it to make me..Well, as I was saying, I'm not the only Mewtwo..There was another Mewtwo who escaped Team Rocket about ten years ago..Well, Giovanni decided to try again, and make another Mewtwo-"

"And that's you?" Gau asked, wide eyed in amazement.

"Unfortunately, yes. He had me made to be the most powerful Pokémon, just for his uses. At first, that didn't bother me, because I didn't know how evil he really was at the time..Untill that one day.." I didn't want to go on any further, because I know this would scare Gau, and I didn't want him to be afraid of me. I wanted a friend. But, I decided that I'd better tell him. "Well, one day, they decided I was ready to use my full power in Pokémon battles. Normally, I'd just use half power on other Pokémon, and full power on inanimate objects. So, they put me up against their most powerful and well trained Pokémon, which was a Charizard. I asked 'Will he be able to handle full power?', they said 'He can handle anything! Just don't worry.' They wanted to make me think I wasn't going to do anything bad..But they were wrong..VERY wrong..So, I charged up for the strongest Psychic possible, and let it loose on the Charizard..Everything glowed light blue for a minute, and when the glow was gone, the Charizard was down. I went over to see if he was okay, but I found out he was..He was dead..Giovanni and Domino LIED to me..They told me the Charizard would be okay..After that, I wouldn't use my full power on a Pokémon ever again..That's when the whippings and shockings came..."

Gau seemed very shocked at this. I was prepared for the worst he could say, but he said, "How could they do that to you?! That's just not right!" I was very surprised he wasn't afraid of me, but I was glad, too.."That's it, I'm gonna claw their brains out, if they have any!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's not such a good idea..The best thing you can do is just listen to them..Till I get us out of here."

"But how can I listen to THEM? They're evil!" Gau paused for a second. "Wait a minute..How come you never busted out of here? You have all the power in the world!"

"I can't..All these buildings her are made Mewtwo-proof..My powers couldn't even dent the walls, ceilings, or even FLOORS of these buildings. They did that, because of what happened to the other Mewtwo..He blew up a couple buildings with his powers.." I used the little bit of energy I had and made a shadow ball, and flung it at the ceiling. It hit with a loud BOOM, but didn't do any damage. "See?"

"Crap..We gotta find some way to get out of here!"

"Don't worry, we will.."

Just then a Rocket guard came running in. "Hey! What the hell did you do this time, Genetic Defect?!" I cringed. The guards all had a habit of calling me "Genetic Defect".

"Absolutly nothing of your concern."

"Don't tell me it's nothing! I know you did something!" Then he punched me in the stomach. HARD.

"Hey! Don't mess with Garth! Gau tried defending me, but to the guard all it sounded like was "Meow! Meowth meow meow owth meowth!"

"Heh. Stupid cat must be trying to defend Genetic Defect." He got ready to kick Gau straight in the face, but I put my tail right in front of Gau's face, so the kick landed straight on the end of my tail, leaving a big gash from the sole of his boot.

"Leave my friend alone."

"Aww..How CUTE. Not really..That's just disgusting! Pokémon having friends..That's not right. Pokémon don't deserve to have friends."

"Humans don't deserve friends any more than Pokémon do, then. Humans are the disgusting ones."

He punched my right eye even harder than he hit my stomach. "Don't EVER talk to a person like that again!"

Just then, Giovanni walked in. "Okay, Lewis, that's enough. I'll take care of him from here."

Lewis looked me straight in the eyes, "I'm not through with you, Genetic Defect." Then he left.

"Come on, Mewtwo. Let's go to my office and have a little..Talk."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I was in too much pain to refuse. "Okay..." 

We started to walk out of the room, when Gau ran in front of me. "Wait! Don't leave me here alone! Thanks for saving me..Garth, please come back!"

"Out of the way, cat!", Giovanni demanded. Gau backed off out of the way.

"I'll come back, Gau..I promise.."

We then went to Giovanni's office, which was a total contrast to the Pokémon Storage Center. It was very well-lit, clean, and comfortable. Well, comfortable if you're not being punished by Giovanni. Giovanni sat down in his black leather chair behind his desk. "Have a seat, Mewtwo." Giovanni said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"I have a name. It's Garth."

"Garth? That's odd..You never were named before..Oh well..Have a seat...Garth."

"I'll just stand." I didn't trust sitting down in his office.

He handed me a towel. "Maybe you should hold this over that cut on your tail.."

I took it and pressed it on the gash to help stop the bleeding. "Um..Thanks."

"I'm not such a bad guy, am I? I could give you everything you could ever want if you just obeyed me."

"There is nothing I want that's worth taking a Pokémon's life to get it."

"Why do you care so much? It's not like they can feel anything." I can't beleive he'd say such a disgusting thing like that.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about. Pokémon can feel..You think I don't feel all the pain you put me through!?" I was furious at him.

"But you, you are different. You have human DNA in you!"

I had forgotten that. I really didn't like the fact that I had DNA from those disgusting things in me. "But, I am still a Pokémon. I am no different. Even if I was mostly human, I would still be a Pokémon."

"But how do you know other Pokémon can feel the same as you? It's not like they can actually express their feelings."

"They CAN express their feelings..They feel the same emotions as humans do! And, they CAN communicate to each other..All Pokémon can understand what they're saying..They even understand what humans are saying! If humans didn't try to set themselves so far away from Pokémon, I bet humans could understand Pokémon, too."

"You must be insane. You have no idea what you're talking about. Like you said, you're a Pokémon..Pokémon don't know anything like that."

I couldn't beleive it..After what I said, he STILL thinks the same way about Pokémon. "Fuck you. I can talk just as well as you can, and you still don't listen to me. There's no hope for you. One of these days, you will regret what you've said to me."

He stood up and looked down at me intimidatingly. "Don't count on it." Giovanni pulled out his tazer. "Let's have some FUN, shall we, Garth?"

ZZZZZAP!!!

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was the pain of the shock, and hitting my head on Giovanni's desk while I collapsed...


	2. -Healing-

Tortured ****

Tortured

Chapter Two

-Healing-

*****

**__**

Love..Love is truly the greatest emotion someone could feel. Anyone can love, even if they've never seen love in their life, they can love. They may not even know it, but the feeling is there..

*****

I woke up sprawled out in a corner of the Pokémon Storage Center. It was the darkest and coldest corner of the room. I was in so much pain. Everywhere from my head to the end of my tail hurt. There were more slashes on me from a whip, bruises all over me, my right eye was almost swollen shut, and the gash on my tail was much worse. This was by far the worse that they've done to me. "Somebody..Help me..Please.." I called out into the darkness. I knew no one could here me. And, any Pokémon that did hear me couldn't help, because they were too worn out.

"Garth? Is that you?!" Gau shouted back to me.

"Yeah..I'm over here..In the corner.."

"Okay, hold on, I'm coming!" He ran over to me. "Hi Ga-Holy CRAP! What happened to you?!" He was shocked to see me in this bad condition.

"They hurt me..They did it worse that ever this time. I need help..I won't make it if they just leave me here.." I was telling the truth. I've never hurt this bad before.

"I gotta help you! But..I can't..I can't get out of here, and even if I could I'd have to drag you, but you're too big. Damn it.." The poor Meowth started to cry. "We just met! I can't lose you already!"

"Don't worry about me..I'll find some way to make it..I always make it..It'll just be harder this time.." With that, I went unconscious again, because the pain was too much.

*****

"Wake up. Please wake up.." I didn't recognize that voice. It was a girl's voice, but not the normal harsh voices of most Team Rocket girls.

I opened my eyes and discovered I was in a much brighter room than the Pokémon Storage Center, but I couldn't make out the details of the room, or the person talking to me. "Huh? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Shh..Just calm down..I'm here to help you.."

"Help me? But aren't you a member of Team Rocket?"

"Yes. But, I don't want to hurt you. Just try to stay calm. I'm not supposed to be helping you."

"Then why are you helping me, then?" I noticed that all my cuts had been bandaged, and I wasn't so swollen up everywhere.

"I've seen what they've done to you, and you don't deserve it. I hate what they do to you. I just plain hate Team Rocket."

"Then, why are you a part of it?"

"I had no choice..They forced me to join."

"Oh.." My eyes finally came into focus on her. She was about as tall as me, maybe taller. I couldn't tell, because I was laying down on some sort of table. She was pretty thin, but in shape, looking. Her hair was about down to her waist, and it had these beautiful gold and dark red highlights in it. But what I noticed the most on her was her eyes. She had these AMAZING bluish green eyes that I couldn't help but stare at. She knew I was staring at her, but strangely, she didn't seem to mind at all. "My name's...Garth.."

"I didn't know you had a name..My name's Valerie." Suddenly, we heard the sound of people coming towards the room. "Shit! I have to hide you! You're not supposed to be here! Where can I hide you..?" Then Valerie got an idea. "I know what I can do with you, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me, Garth?"

Trust a person? How could I? But Valerie seemed different from all the other people here. She seemed to have what everyone else here was lacking..A soul. "Yes, I trust you."

Then she pulled out a Pokéball that was half black, and half red, with a red "R" on the black part. "This is for your own good.." She pressed the button, and I saw a red flash as I was sucked into the safety of her Pokéball. I could still hear what was going on outside of the ball, though. I heard the people barge into the room Valerie was in.

"Hey! What are you doing in here, girl?!" I recognized that voice as Lewis, the guard who beat me up earlier.

"My name is Valerie! And I'm not doing anything."

"Then why are you in here? Shouldn't you be stealing Pokémon or something?"

"I'm on my break, so I can do whatever the hell I want, and be where ever the hell I want!"

"Don't talk to your superiors like that! I could slap you right now, but I don't hit girls."

"But I'm not afraid to hit guys like you!" Then I heard a loud THWACK, followed by more shouting.

"Damnit, you bitch! You split my fucking head open! I could get you fired for that!"

"I'd be glad if you did."

"Oh shut up! That's it, I'm outta here." With that, he left with the people he was with, and slammed the door.

"Okay, it's safe now. I'm letting you out!" A quick red flash, and I was in the room again.

"Thank you. I didn't want to have to deal with that guy again..He's the one who did this to me," I said, pointing to my right eye, and the gash on my tail that was now bandaged. "So, why was he so mad about you being in this room? I've never seen it before."

"This room is where they keep all the Pokémon healing stuff in here."

I looked around and saw all kinds of medicines and bandages. "Oh. I guess they thought you were healing a Pokémon, which you were, but they don't have to know. They're so against Pokémon being healed. They just want us all to suffer."

"I know. I wish they weren't like this..It's that damn Giovanni's fault..He just gets more evil every day. One of these days, I hope to get out of this place, and forget about Team Rocket forever. I want to be free and live a normal life. Lewis is always threatening to get me fired, but he never does it. He knows I hate it here, so he just wants me to suffer.."

"I want to get out of here, too. I would kill everyone here if I had the chance. But, everyone who I've tried to attack has this thing where it makes a shield around them when I try attacking them..That shield can even handle my strongest attack, and whoever I'm attacking just stands there laughing at how pathetic I am. If I could just figure out what that device making the shield is, I'd bust all of them, and kill everyone. But, no..I just have to let them shock me, whip me, pound me, and whatever the hell they want to do with me..I'm sick of letting them hurt me."

"I can find out what that thing you're talking about it. I know Domino pretty well, and she'd probably tell me. She's so dumb, she wouldn't realize she's doing something good!"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, I would. I want to destroy Team Rocket as much as you do..But, you have to give me some time to do it.."

"Okay, thank you." I was right. Valerie was different from everyone here. She actually cared about me, even though I was a Pokémon. I guess there is such thing as a good human.

"Now, I have to get you back to the PSC before they start wondering where you are." Valerie held up the Pokéball she had for me. "Don't worry, Garth. We're going to make it out of here." She smiled as she pressed the button on the Pokéball, and once again after a red flash, I was in the Pokéball. A few minutes later, she let me out, and I was back in the dark, cold, uncomfortable Pokémon Storage Center. "I'll see you again, Garth. I promise." With that, she snuck out of the PSC, and closed the door.

I turned around, and saw Gau, who was very excited to see me. "I'm so glad you're back!!" He ran over and hugged my tail.

"Ow! That still hurts, you know.."

"Ooops. Sorry. But, I'm so glad to see you!!" I was glad to see him so happy. It made me feel better. "But, who was that girl who snuck you out of here, and back in?"

"That was...Valerie.." I started thinking about what she promised me, and her eyes, and how she let me stare at her...

Gau snapped me out of it. "Hey! Earth to Garth! What did she do to you?"

"She healed me. She's the one who put all these bandages on me." She had healed me, alright. In more ways than one. "She was the only nice human I've ever met.."

"Oooo! You LIKE her don't you?! Garthy and Valerie, Garthy and Valerie.."

I knew he was kidding, so I just laughed. "A Pokémon loving a person? That's not right, and you know it.." But, I halfway didn't agree with that.

"So, you can be the first! Garthy and Valerie, Garthy and Valerie!"

I grabbed Gau by the tail and gave it a little pull. "Say it again, and you're going to end up as a Manx Meowth." I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on his face when I said that. "You..You BELIEVED ME?! I was just kidding!" I was laughing so hard I fell over and landed on my tail. It hurt like hell, but I was too cracked up too care.

Gau just stood there staring at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Jeeze, what happened to you? You've gone insane!"

Maybe I did go insane. I don't care. I felt better than I've ever felt before. "This is the first time in my life I've felt like this. Let me enjoy it!"

"Okay, I understand..Be insane if you want, just don't pull my tail again!"

Just then, the door slammed open, and Domino ran in. "M2 34-7, get over here right now!" I knew this was going to be bad. She was probably gonna have some new device tested on me. She's much too predictable. "Are you DEAF?! I said get over here!"

"Gau, I'm going to have to leave again. I'll be back soon. Damn..What a way to wreck a good mood."

Gau didn't want to see me go. "You can't leave me again!" He said, grabbing my tail.

"Ow. Don't grab my tail..I'm sorry. I have to leave. If I'm lucky I'll come back soon, and I won't be unconscious.." I knew I shouldn't have got his hopes up. I NEVER come back unless I'm unconscious. I just didn't want to see him sad.

"Okay..I'll be waiting for ya! Bye Garth.." I knew he was still sad, despite what I told him. I guess I'm not all that reassuring.

Domino was getting even more impatient. "Damn it! Didn't I tell you to GET OVER HERE?!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." As I was walking out the door, Domino deliberately shoved me into the side of the doorway.

"Ooops. Maybe you should WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING." She said, laughing as I doubled over in pain. "Now come on. I need you for something."

"So..What's it going..To be, this..time?" I struggled to ask while walking and holding my stomach that was in pain from being slammed against the doorway. "Is it..Going to..Be another one of..Your damn..Torture devices..?"

She smiled in that disgusting way she always did when she knew I was going to hate something. "You'll see..It's a surprise." We then came to the Pokémon Training Facilities. We went in, and walked all the way to the back, where there was a room with a big steel door covered in electronic locks. Domino mumbled some sort of password, and the locks opened. We walked in, and Domino turned on the lights to reveal some sort of armor type thing. "I had this specially made for you!"

I didn't have any idea on what it was. "What the hell is it? I don't trust it."

"It's something to help you battle."

Then I remembered seeing pictures of the other Mewtwo in an armor that looked almost exactly like this. There was some differences, though. This one was all a metallic black color with a a red "R" and the chest part, and it was shorter. "I don't trust it at all.."

"Well, you have no choice, so stop your complaining." She pulled out her tazer. "You know what will happen if you try to resist."

I wasn't exactly up to being zapped and whipped again, so I had no choice. I stepped up onto the platform the armor was on, and Domino pressed a button. Suddenly, the armor started to clamp onto me. First over my feet, then over my hips, then my chest and shoulders, and finally over my head. It was so uncomfortable. "What the hell does this thing do?!"

"I'm not sure if you know about the first Mewtwo, but he had something like this. But, yours is different. You can't destroy it at all. It's made of the same Mewtwo-proof stuff as these buildings are. And with it on, you will obey EVERYTHING you are told. And everytime you disobey or try to get out of it, it'll only hurt you. It will feel something like this.." She pressed a button, and a horrible burning shock went through my entire body.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" I couldn't help but react to the shock. The pain was too much all over. Domino kept pressing the button. "STOP IT!!!"

She was having too much fun with pressing the button. "Why should I stop? This is too much FUN!" (press) ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This was it. I'm going to die at the cruel hands of Domino. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end after each shock. But, wait. I can't die. I must live. For Gau. And...Valerie. I must see Valerie again. I can't give up now. But the pain..

Then, Domino stopped pressing the button. "Okay, that's enough..FOR NOW! I just wanted to show you my WONDERFUL thing, made just for you! Wasn't that so FUN?"

"You...You..BITCH."

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you..I still have this button!" Then she pressed it again.

I started crying softly. "please.....no more.."

"God, you are such a wimp! You can't even handle a little shock!"

Little shock? What the hell? She wouldn't say that if she was feeling it. I wish I could shove her in this thing, and hold down that button till her damn eyes popped out. One of these days, she's going to regret what she has done to me. I will get back at her. Soon...

*****

I woke up to a familiar voice calling my name. "Garth..Please wake up, Garth.." That voice..It was Valerie.

I opened my eyes, and tried to sit up, but I just couldn't, so I remained laying down. I was on the same steel table I was on yesterday. "Valerie...."

"Garth! I'm so glad you're okay!" She gave me a hug, which was awkward because I was laying down, and she was standing.

Despite the pain I was in, I smiled. I was glad to be with Valerie again. And I was glad she cared about me enough to help me. "What happened to me?" I couldn't remember what happened after that last shock.

"I don't know.." Valerie said sadly. "I just found you sprawled out in a corner of the PTF. I'm not sure what happened, but I knew it was bad, because you've been unconscious for about 5 hours."

"Oh.."

"I don't think they whipped you, because there's no new whip marks on you. There's a few bruises, and you look a little burned all over..Do you know what happened before you got knocked out?"

"Yes, I do remember..." Then I explained everything about the armor thing and the shockings.

"...DAMN THEM...Why can't they just stop it?! I can't stand seeing you like this!" She was very close to tears.

I never knew she cared about me this much. "Why..Why do you care about me so much?" I asked, staring into her bluish green eyes,"I'm just a..Pokémon."

"I just do." She answered quickly. I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't know what. "It doesn't matter if you're a Pokémon or not. All those Team Rocket assholes may think Pokémon are so low, but they're wrong. It's not Pokémon who are the low ones, it's humans. I hate humans, and how they treat Pokémon. They don't even know how to treat each other! It's disgusting. I wish I wasn't a human..I'd much rather be a Pokémon. At least Pokémon don't rape, or murder, or abuse, or do drugs, or do all that stuff humans do to each other.."

I was so surprised to hear her say something like that. She actually puts herself on the same level as a Pokémon. What kind of human would do that? She wasn't like everyone else. She was much better. "Thank you for not being like every other human. Untill I met you, I assumed all humans were evil. But you..You're different." I wanted to say something else, but I just couldn't. She may accept Pokémon, but I don't think she'd be ready to hear a Pokémon say "I love you" to her...

*****


	3. -Confessions-

**Tortured  
**Chapter Three  
-Confessions-  
*******  
**

_The hardest thing someone could ever say is "I love you". Either they're afraid of not really meaning it, or afraid of not being loved back..Or maybe, they're just afraid of love, because they've never known it before..  
_

*****  


"Garth? Wake up..You're holding my hands.." Valerie said, blushing.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry..I didn't notice..I was sleeping.." Oh, I noticed alright. I wasn't even sleeping. I was just laying with my eyes closed, pretending to sleep. Her hands felt so small and gentile compared to my big clumsy three fingered hands. My hands are more like paws than hands, actually. I savored the moment of holding her hands for a minute more, then let them go. Then, I just laid there, staring at her eyes. People say eyes are the windows to the soul. Maybe they're right. Maybe I can see her soul through those eyes..  
She snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, "It's okay. I was sleeping untill a few minutes ago, anyway." She didn't mind me holding her hands as much as I thought she would. "I wish we could stay here forever..Almost nobody goes here..It's so peaceful.."  
"Yeah..No one here to hurt me.." And I'm with you.. "It's so comforting here.." Only because you're here with me.. "Thanks for helping me.." I love you.  
"You're welcome.." If only she knew what I was thinking. But, I can't tell her. She may not think it's right. I don't even think it's right. Pokémon just aren't supposed to love humans. But, I don't love her body. I love her soul. Most humans think love only has to do with how someone looks and how much sex they have. But, I know love can't be like that. I have never experienced love before, but I know it has nothing to do with how Valerie looks. I love how she's not like everyone else. I love how she cared about me even when she didn't know me. I love how she'll help me, no matter what. I love how she treats me like I'm more than just a Pokémon. Maybe she sees something in me that no one else, not even myself, does. Maybe she...No, I don't think so. That couldn't be possible..Could it?  
"Garth?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing..You just seemed awful quiet.."  
"I'm just thinking." About you. "Sorry, I do that alot."  
"It's okay.."  
"Oh crap..I just realized something..Gau's probably worried sick about where I am..I told him I'd come back.."  
"Gau? Who's that?"  
"He's a friend of mine..He's a Meowth.."  
"Oh.." I didn't want to have to leave Valerie, but I had to at least let Gau know I'm still alive.  
I painfully managed to get off the table and stand up. "Well, I'd better go.."  
"Wait..You can't just go walking around here by yourself. I'll have to put you in my Pokéball.." She held up her Pokéball and began to press the button, but then she hesitated. "But first.." Then she gave me a hug. My only reaction was to return the favor, and hug her back. Nothing else seemed to matter at the moment besides our embrace. For a moment, I forgot about everything. Everything besides us..It felt good..Very good. Then she let go, but I didn't. I wanted this moment to last forever. It just feels too good to let go.. "Um..Garth? I hate to have to do this, but I gotta put you in the Pokéball now.."  
I let go. "Okay.." But, I don't want you to. I want to be with you forever. "Go ahead.." No..Please don't. I don't want to leave you. A quick red flash, and I was in the Pokéball. It didn't feel as comforting as it did before..  


*****  


"GARTH!! Where in the heck have you been?!?!!" Gau was half mad at me for being gone long, but half happy that I was back.  
I explained to him what happened with Domino, and how I was saved by Valerie again.  
He exploded with laughter. "You..You spent the NIGHT with her?! What in the heck were you THINKING?!" He said, between bursts of laughter.  
"You have a sick, sick mind, Gau. It wasn't what you think it was. Besides, I slept most of the time. And when I wasn't sleeping, we just talked."  
"Suuuure you did..."  
"Shut up, or I'll have to hurt you.."  
"Hey, I'm only kidding!"  
"Oh. So, did anything happen to you?"  
"Nope. I've just been in the same place all the time. They hardly fed me anything, so I'm starved.."  
"Get used to it. I hardly ever eat.."  
"How could you go without eating?! Food is my life! Okay, not really but I need to eat alot.."  
"It's just something you have to get used to. I've hardly eaten all my life, so I've always been used to it..Hopefully, I can get us out of here soon, so you won't have to worry about being hungry.." I will get out of here soon..I have to..  
"How exactly do you plan on getting us out of here? It's impossible!"  
"Well, there is a way..It depends on Valerie.."  
"How can SHE help?"  
"Well, she's going to try to figure something out for me.."  
"And what's that?"  
"Okay, she's going to figure out exactly what this device that protects certain people in here from my attacks is, and how to disable it. Once it's disabled, I'll be able to escape, and hurt anyone who gets in my way.."  
"Oh. You think that plan will really work?"  
"I hope so..It should..The only think keeping me from escaping is that device, and with it disabled, no one can stop me.."  
"What does it do, anyways?"  
"It makes a really strong shield around the person I'm trying to attack..It's basically like this.." I made a barrier around myself. "..But it's stronger, I think..I just don't know how it's made.."  
"Stronger than your powers? That's possible?"  
"Not by any Pokémon..But, that's a good thing.."  
"Why? Any Pokémon would do ANYTHING to be as powerful as you! I know I would!"  
"It's just too much..It's useless having all this power..I'd give up my powers for anything.." I'd give it all up to be loved by Valerie.  
"Okay, you don't know what in the world you're talking about..If you weren't here, then you could have a trainer, and you could beat the whole Pokémon league, and become famous!"  
"But, I am here..And that's not what I want..You don't understand.."  
"Oh..Okay, you're right..I don't understand completely..But, I think what you're trying to mean is that there's more to life than just normal Pokémon stuff.."  
"Hey, you're exactly right. I don't want to just be a Pokémon..I want to be MORE than that..But, I can't.." If I weren't just a Pokémon, then maybe Valerie would love me.  
"Being a Pokémon can really suck sometimes..Unless you have a trainer who treats you like royalty! Like..Um..My trainer did.." He seemed pretty nervous to tell that to me. Probably because he thinks I'd be jealous of him..But, I'm not..Sure, I'd like to know what it's like to have a good trainer, but I don't need to be jealous.  
"Having a good trainer would be nice..What's it like, anyways?"  
"Well, it's hard to explain..I'll just say, it's the opposite of being HERE..And, I got all the food and attention I wanted! But, battling kinda sucked, cuz I wasn't good at it.."  
"Oh..I don't see why Pokémon always have to battle for people. Why do they use US for THEIR success? What do the Pokémon get out of it? Basically, NOTHING. It's just like being a slave..I'd rather just have a friend instead of a trainer."  
"You do have a point there..In fact, when I leave here, I don't wanna go back to my trainer! I'm gonna stay with you!"  
"Thanks Gau..We'll stick together.."  
"Yeah! That's what friends do!"  
Then, Domino barged in. "Hey! Mewtwo and Meowth in the corner! GET OVER HERE!"  
"Garth? This isn't good, is it?"  
"Hell no. Who knows what she's going to do with us.." I did know what was going to happen. I didn't want this to happen at all. She was going to make us battle each other.  


******  


We eventually got to the battle field. Domino forced me into that damn armor, and I knew this wouldn't have good results.  
"Garth?! What in the hell is that thing?!!?" I knew Gau was scared half to death. Makes sense, though. This armor even scares me.  
Domino started to laugh in her disgusting way. "This is gonna be GOOD! These Pokémon seem to be FRIENDS! All the more reason to enjoy their suffering!!" She pressed a button, and I felt a stabbing, numbing pain in the back of my head.  
"SHIT! What in the hell was that for?!"  
"Oh, it's a surprise.." She said, smugly.  
Suddenly, I started making and tossing shadow balls at Gau uncontrollably.  
"GARTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!!?" Gau screamed, as he tried to dodge the shadow balls.  
"This thing..This thing is controlling my mind!!" I shouted, as I tried to rip the armor off me. I just kept getting shocked while I attempted to get out of it.  
"There is one thing I didn't tell you about this armor. With it, I can control your every move, so you won't disobey me this time! So, that worthless little cat will die!"  
"NO!!!!!!! I WILL NOT KILL MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!" I screamed, over the crash of the shadow balls.  
"Hmm...These shadow balls seem a little too inaccurate..I'll have to try something stronger..Maybe..PSYCHIC?!" She knew that I couldn't stand using that attack.  
"No..Please no..Anything but that..GAU SAVE YOURSELF!!!!"  
"Ha Ha. That cat isn't going ANYWHERE. There's no way out. You're so PATHETIC."  
A blue glow started lighting up around me. Domino was making me charge up for Psychic.  
"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT, GARTH!!! YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT TIN CAN SUIT!!"   
The glow got stronger by the second. No. I have to fight this. I will not hurt Gau..Maybe, I can focus my power to destroy the armor..I'll risk my life, but that's a chance I'm willing to take. I WILL NOT HURT GAU.  
Seconds passed that felt like minutes. I had no idea when I was going to release this evil blast of blue energy. Domino smiled. "This is it." She pressed a button, then I could feel my power exploding out of me, shattering the armor. An undescribe-able pain rushed through my whole entire body. Time seemed to stand still when it happened.  
"GARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, then collapsed. The whole battle field glowed a bright blue for a minute, then darkened to it's normal light.  
"WHAT?!! How can this be?! He completely shattered the armor, and the attack didn't even touch the Meowth!!" I could hear Domino's reaction, though I was only half conscious. She ran over to me. "GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!"  
"I..I..I fought..it.." I managed to say.  
"WHAT?!?! That's not possible!! I had this thing made so you couldn't destroy it!!!"  
"You..underestimated..my powers..I'm..more..powerful than..you think..Bitch.."  
She slapped me. "Shut up! DAMNIT! You have been wrecking my life since the day you were created!! Giovanni is an idiot for having you created!!"  
"Giovanni..is an..idiot..for hiring..you.."  
"I didn't ask you to speak!!" She started kicking me in the side. "I." (kick) "HATE." (kick) "YOU!!" (kick)  
Gau ran over as fast as he could, and slashed Domino in the back. HARD. "LEAVE GARTH ALONE!!"  
"You stupid cat!!! You will PAY for that!" Gau jumped up on the machine with the buttons controlling the now destroyed armor, and noticed Domino's tazer. He grabbed it and turned it on. "PUT THAT DOWN!! You don't know what the hell you're doing!"  
"OH YES I DO!!" He jumped onto her back, and shoved the tazer into her neck. She let out a horrible scream, and passed out from the shock.  
"Gau..You saved..me..Thank you.."  
"No time for that, we have to get you out of here, and get some help!"  
"Find..Valerie..She..can..help.."  
"But, I don't know what she looks like!!"  
"You'll know her..When..you see..her.." I started slipping into unconsciousness.  
"GARTH! Don't start sleeping now! You have to at least describe her!!"  
"Like..I..Said..You'll know her..When you..see her.." Then, I passed out.  


*****  


I spent the next few days, slipping in and out of consciousness, not really knowing where I was or who I was with. After about 5 days, I finally woke up. I was in that abandoned room, on the steel table again. But, some blankets were thrown over the table to make it softer and not so cold. Gau noticed that I was awake, and became excited, as usual. "Garth!! You're finally awake!!" He started jumping up and down on a chair and purring.  
"You sure are happy to see me..How'd I get here?"  
"I found Valerie!!"  
"I knew you would..Thanks.." I must see her. "Where is she right now?"  
"She's GETTING FOOD FOR US!!!!" Gau purred even louder as he said that.  
"Will she be back soon?"  
"Probably..She left awhile ago.."  
Then, as if she knew I woke up, Valerie came in. "Garth! You're finally awake! I'm so glad you're awake! It's been 5 days.."  
"5 days? I've been out for 5 days?"  
"Yeah...Well, good thing you're awake, because I brought all of us something to eat!"  
"GIMME FOOD!!!", demanded Gau.  
"I brought alot of food yesterday. Let Garth have some today.."  
"Wait..You know what Gau is saying?"  
"Yeah! Any person could understand what a Pokémon is saying, if they just knew how to listen.."  
She can even understand other Pokémon. She is much better than any other human. Maybe, just maybe she'd accept the fact that I love her. I have to tell her. SHE MUST KNOW. But, I just can't tell her in front of Gau. I can tell him later. I want Valerie to find out alone. "Um..Gau? Can you do me a favor? I'll give you my share of the food Valerie brought if you do it for me.."  
"Food?! OKAY! What should I do?"  
"Could you let me talk to Valerie alone for a few minutes?"  
You wanna be ALON-"  
I cut him off. "Any comments, and you won't get the food. Deal?"  
"Okay, deal. I know when I'm not wanted!" He faked crying, then left the room.  
"He's such a funny Meowth, but he's good company, when you're not awake. What is it that you want to tell me?"  
This was it. No turning back now. I have no choice but to tell her. "Please, listen to me when I tell you this. It's really hard to say, but I have to say it now, or I never will.."  
"I'll listen to you, I promise."  
I looked into her eyes. "Valerie..I..I.." This is harder than I thought it'd be. "I love you."  
I was expecting her to say the worst, but she didn't. "Garth..I..I love you, too.."  
I didn't expect her to say this at all. "..You do? You mean, you don't think it's wrong, because I'm a Pokémon?"  
"I don't see you as just a Pokémon..You're more than that..This may seem weird, but I've loved you ever since I've heard about you."  
"But, how is that possible?"  
"I heard all kinds of stuff about you. Everyone else said that stuff was bad, but really they were such good qualities for anyone to have..Like how you don't like to hurt another Pokémon..Everyone here thinks that's bad, but not even humans would care that much. You have so much care and compassion..I can't help but love you..But, how could you love me? I know you never liked people much.." I could hardly believe she felt this way about me.  
"You are so much better than all the humans I've known. You actually see past the fact that I'm a Pokémon, and you're so willing to help me..You're not so twisted and evil, like everyone else is. You have a soul so pure and beautiful.."  
"Thank you so much..That means so much to me.."  
"You're welcome..You mean so much to me..Ever since I met you, I have loved you...I'm so glad I could finally tell you.."  
"I'm glad I could tell you how I felt, too..It's so relieving.."  
"Yes, it is.." I stood up and gave Valerie a hug. "I guess you won't mind if I hold on for a while this time, do you?"  
"I don't mind it at all.."  
"Good..Because, I don't wanna let go.." I wanted to stay in this embrace forever.  
"Garth? I really believe we were meant for each other.."  
"Is that possible, though?"  
"It doesn't matter if you're a Pokémon, or how you were born..You still have a soul..And, that's what makes you who you are..And that's why I love you.."  
"Do you think we could be..Soulmates?"  
"I have no doubts about it.."  
We were still hugging when Gau walked in the room. "Jeeze, Garth! I leave you alone for five minutes, and you two are practically making out! Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on here!?!"  
Ooops.  


******


	4. -Sacrifice-

**Tortured  
**Chapter Four  
-Sacrifice-  
*****  


**_If you love someone enough, you would do anything for them..And, you would give up anything and everything just to see them happy..You would do anything it takes to keep them from experiencing pain..That is true love.._**  


*****  


"Garth, you have some explaining to do.." I didn't know whether to tell Gau the truth, or make something up. But I couldn't lie to him. So, he'll have to know.  
"Um..Gau..I love Valerie.." I didn't know how to put it in any other way but that. I couldn't exactly explain love.  
"You really do? HA! I was right! I was RIGHT!"  
"So...You don't have a problem with that?"  
"No! Not at all! I think you two make a good couple!"  
"Thanks, Gau.."  
Just then, we heard some people running towards the room we were in. "Shit! I don't have my Pokéball! Garth! Hide!"  
"What about Gau?"  
"They won't be looking for him! It's you they're gonna want! Now go over there behind those boxes!" Valerie pointed to a stack of big boxes about six feet high. I got up, and ran behind the boxes as fast as I could. Right as I stepped behind the boxes, the people came in.  
"Hey! Where's M2 34-7?!" I recognized the voice as Domino.  
"I have no idea who or what you're talking about!" Valerie was liying, but she had to.  
"You know WHAT I'm talking about.."  
"No I don't. Now get out of here, BITCH!"  
"You must be hiding something, if you want me to leave so soon.."  
I heard one of the people load some sort of shot gun. "Stop lying, or I'll blow your brains out!!" I knew that had to be Lewis. I knew his temper anywhere.  
Shit. I had to do something..I can't let Valerie get killed, just because of me. So, I did what I needed to do. I stepped out from behind the boxes. "I'm right here."  
"GARTH! NO!"  
"I won't let them hurt you."  
Lewis turned and pointed his gun at me. "It's OVER for you, GENETIC DEFECT!"  
Domino stopped him from pulling the trigger. "No! We want him alive.."  
"He'd better suffer, BIG TIME." He still had his gun pointed to me.  
"You can't hurt him!!" Valerie was just about to cry. I wish she didn't have to go through this. I don't want her to feel this way..  
Lewis started to laugh insanely. "You CARE about GENETIC DEFECT?! I can't beleive it!"  
"Is there a problem with caring about him? His name isn't Genetic Defect..It's Garth."  
"He's not even worthy of a name! He's just a stupid Pokémon that was a big mistake!"  
"Lewis, enough. Let's just take M2 34-7, and leave." I could tell Domino couldn't really tolerate Lewis' temper.  
"What do I do with the others?"  
"Take the Meowth to the PSC, and just leave Valerie here. She wouldn't try to rescue M2 34-7, now WOULD SHE?" Domino gave Valerie a nasty look as she said that.  
"Alright.." Lewis took a Pokéball out of his pocket and pressed the button.  
"NNNNOOOO-" Gau's cry was cut short by being sucked into the Pokéball.  
"And just to make SURE she doesn't try to help Genetic Defect this time.." Lewis took a rope out of his pocket. "Hey you! Sit down right now!" He yelled, pointing his gun at Valerie.  
"What the fuck are you doing?! You can't just tie me up like that!"  
"Oh yes I can. I can do what I want. NOW SIT DOWN OR I'LL KILL YOU!" He held his gun up to Valerie's head. "Well, what are you gonna do?!" Too shocked to disobey, she sat down. Lewis started tying her up. "Hahahaha. You're gonna DIE. I never liked you, anyways!"  
"I'd rather die than be here with YOU, you asshole!"  
"Oh, I'd LOVE to see you die!"  
Domino was getting very annoyed with Lewis. "Shut up! Let's go now!"  
"Okay, okay!" He slammed me in the back with the end of his gun. "Let's go, Defect!"  
"Knock him out, so he doesn't see where we're taking him."  
"With pleasure!" Lewis took a tazer, and zapped me with it.  
ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!  
The last thing I heard before going out was Valerie screaming "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"..  


*****  


The next thing I knew, I was strapped to some sort of table/bed thing, in some weird darkish room. Giovanni was standing next to me. "Well, did you have a nice nap?"  
"No..."  
"Good. You weren't supposed to!"  
"What the hell are you doing to me now?"  
"Oh, I'm just punishing you for what you did to that armor I had made for you. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST?! Your LIFE isn't even worth that much!" He slammed me in the stomach with his fist as he said that. "Now, you're never going to wreck anything like that ever again.." He pulled some sort of syringe out of his pocket. "With this, you will never have the power to do anything like that again. You will be as powerless as a human, and you will never have to battle for me." He pulled another syringe out of his other pocket. "..But with THIS, you will have even more power, yet you will obey my every command without question. So, what's it gonna be?!"  
"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" I really didn't want either. I didn't want to lose my powers, but I also didn't want to become Team Rocket's personal slave.  
He smiled. "Because I'm not like that. I'd rather see you suffer. Well, let me know when you decide."  
If I lose my powers, then I may not be able to talk anymore. But, if I become more powerful, I will become a total slave for Team Rocket. I don't know what to do. If I become Team Rocket's slave, they may make me forget about Valerie. I can't let them do that to me. I'll have to take the risk of losing my powers. "I..I have made my descision.." I knew I was doing the right thing by choosing this. "I will lose my powers."  
"I was hoping you'd choose to gain more power, but as you wish.." He pulled one of the syringes out of his pocket, and stuck it in my arm. Then, for some reason I blacked out.  


*****  


I woke up still strapped the the table/bed, and Domino was standing next to me this time. "You're finally awake! So, you chose to lose your powers? Aww..Too bad. Now you're gonna be totally DEFENSELESS." She slapped me as she said that. "Poor little defensless Mewtwo..Ha! That just makes it even more fun to hurt you. I'm glad you're defenseless now. Stupid Pokémon.." She started running her fingers down the middle of my chest. "I never noticed this till now..But, you're kinda..sexy.." I was not comfortable with this at all.  
"You sick BITCH!" Whoa. I could still talk.  
"Don't you know that I was givcing you a compliment? Jeeze, you don't know anything.."  
"Well, I don't want YOU thinking that way about me.."  
"It's not like you can do anything about it..Damnit..I can't beleive I think a stupid Pokémon is sexy.." She pulled out a whip. "You won't be sexy when I'm through with you. I'm not gonna give you the pleasure of being unconsious while I do this, either.."  
I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain to begin..  


*****  


After Domino whipped me, I must've blacked out, because I woke up in the Pokémon Storage Center. "Gau..? Are you..In here..?" I got no answer. I was alone, and in pain. Since I didn't have my powers, I couldn't attempt to use recover. I may as well just lay here and die..But, I can't..What about Valerie? I just recently told her I loved her. I can't just give in on life now..  


*****


End file.
